


Brace Yourself (artwork)

by ARTofOTK



Category: White Collar
Genre: Art, Corporal Punishment, Crying, Discipline, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Partial Nudity, Spanking, Tears, spanking art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 20:46:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13532226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARTofOTK/pseuds/ARTofOTK
Summary: I couldn't resist drawing another scene with Neal being punished by Peter...





	Brace Yourself (artwork)

**Author's Note:**

> You can tell I've needed to get a lot of spanking art out of my system now there's an outlet for me here - and on LiveJournal, since joining the Spanking Word LJ community. I won't deny it LOL. Well, hope my fellow spankos enjoy my fandom fancies. Looking forward to doing much more! Back to this piece, it's not from a fan-fic this time. Made up some dialogue and managed a less cartoony style 'cause I used a good reference — [LOOK HERE!](https://img.buzzfeed.com/buzzfeed-static/static/enhanced/terminal05/2012/2/13/13/enhanced-buzz-30249-1329157733-35.jpg?downsize=715:*&output-format=auto&output-quality=auto) What a perfect pose! ;)

[](https://vgy.me/th4tY8)


End file.
